


Resurgence of Darkness

by Zanderhornsby43



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coruscant (Star Wars), Gen, Grand Master Luke, Imperial Remnant, Jakku, Jedi Leia Organa, Kamino, Leia is Chancellor, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Muun(s), Nautolan, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Similar to Star Wars Legends, Star Wars Sequel Rewrite, Togruta (Star Wars), Umbara (Star Wars), Umbara is a Spooky Place, kaminoan, the Sith are back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanderhornsby43/pseuds/Zanderhornsby43
Summary: The Force was in chaos. For years it bounced from one side to the other, primarily light under the Galactic Republic, then into darkness under the Empire – now back to light under the Galactic Alliance. This constant swing was not the balance the Force craved. Since the death of the Father, Son and Daughter, balance had been obliterated. In the midst of the unknown regions, however, a darkness like none before was brewing, one which could restore true balance. A darkness which wanted the galaxy for itself and was not controlled by the will of the Force; it was a darkness the Force feared…





	1. Chapter 1

A sleek silver star ship emerged from hyperspace over the planet Jakku. The J-Type 327 Nubian was a classic star yacht and one of a fleet which had originally belonged to the Naboo Royal Palace. This particular J-Type was acquired during the Clone Wars by Daryas Nalaqa, a Muun with ties to the Intergalactic Banking Clan. Daryas was only a teenager when war broke out but had already developed a taste for exquisite artifacts and vehicles. It was while flying the Nubian that Daryas discovered his innate talent for piloting when he accidentally brought the craft too close to a Hyperspace egress point and managed to narrowly avoid collision with a cargo ship. His quick reflexes and a bizarre precognition of the event enabled him to nimbly avoid becoming a chrome ornament on the front of the other ship. Daryas soon came to discover that the precognition was not a one-time feat, as during a game of Sabacc the following month, he would win by perceiving which cards he would be dealt and what the other players had in their hands. With the war coming to an abrupt end and the Jedi being labelled as traitors, Daryas had elected to keep his power secret, having come to the conclusion that it was the same power the Jedi themselves possessed. Unlike most Muuns, Daryas liked material objects and, despite his wealth and connections in the IBC, he also liked to keep tactile objects – not just the invisible supply of credits that flowed through him and his IBC holdings. The Nubian was one of those objects and had become his personal transport during the time of the Empire. He even went so far as to upgrade the hyperdrive from a sluggish 1.8 to a far more reasonable 0.5, making it one of the fastest ships in the Galaxy and competition to the _Millennium Falcon_ , the personal ship of professional gambler Lando Calrissian. With this upgrade came the name _Silver Phoenix_. The large, stately room in the aft of the ship was used to house an advanced sensor scrambling and cloaking suite so the ship could appear on scanners to be an imperial shuttle or even disappear from sensors all together. With the collapse of the Empire the ship was still under the command of Daryas, now a Jedi Master, and was being used to ferry him and his Apprentice Mal Fisto, a Nautolan.  
“Where are we Master?” Mal asked once they had left Hyperspace.  
“The Jakku system. Not a very remarkable place – that is, aside from a large space battle which saw the end to the old Imperial Fleet. Long before your time.” Daryas’ words emerged slow and methodical from his deep and gravelly voice. “The message the Council received from Master Ahsoka Tano came from coordinates on the surface.” His Padawan nodded and stayed silent. With no central government on the planet, Jakku was even more unruly than Tatooine. The Silver Phoenix had completed a lifeform scan of the planet the moment it had dropped out of Hyperspace and Daryas eyed the results. Only two major settlements on the whole planet and a smattering of smaller camps – one holding the Jedi Master.  
The ship sped into Jakku’s lower atmosphere and over the shattered remains of _Imperial_ Star Destroyers. The Muun flew the ship so low that sand was kicked up in its wake and Mal glanced over at his master with a worried expression. At fifteen, the Nautolan was still quite inexperienced in the Force and was unaware of much of the power that Daryas possessed. Particularly the power that enabled him to expertly pilot the large craft with such ease on the edge of danger. The _Silver Phoenix_ danced over dunes and rocky outcrops, hugging the landscape like a frightened youngling clings to its mother. A group of Jawas dived out of the way as the ship crested a large dune and was suddenly only about a kilometre away from the camp. Daryas swung the ship to starboard and neatly spun in a complete circle to slow it down before landing a few hundred metres from the settlement. Daryas looked over at his young apprentice and gave him a rare smile. The Nautolan looked flushed with adrenalin; the red colour in his Head-tresses was darker than normal. The smile faded from the Muun’s long face as he surveyed the outside.  
“I sense a great power in these deserts.” He said this out loud, though it didn’t seem to be to himself…nor addressing his Apprentice. Mal looked up at him with concern.  
“What is it Master?” He asked after a moment of silence. The Muun looked him up and down before rising and walking towards the boarding ramp, picking up his long brown cloak on the way. He had a certain regal way of manoeuvring; every movement was precise while constantly radiating calm power. Still, he didn’t answer.  
“Are you coming, Apprentice?” Daryas enquired, raising a hairless eyebrow. Mal chided himself, quickly vacated the Co-pilot’s seat and scurried after his Master.  
The harsh winds and hot sand battered Mal relentlessly as he trudged after his Master, his cloak billowing and providing little cover. Daryas, on the other hand, strode towards the camp as tall as always, not so much as flinching at the thousands of sand particles whipping against his face.  
“This climate is going to do wonders for my skin.” Mal muttered to himself. The Nautolan was native to the largely oceanic Mid-Rim world of Glee Anselm and, despite being amphibious, he much preferred the water to an arid desert.  
“Be mindful of your thoughts, my young Padawan,” Daryas said when they had stopped. “The Force will protect you from the elements.” The two Jedi found themselves standing in front of a large tent. The door opened and a tall Togruta woman beckoned them inside, her orange skin glowing somewhat in the dimly-lit space.  
“Master Daryas Nalaqa, it’s been a long time,” she began, granting him a slight bow. “And this is?” she looked at Mal curiously.  
“My apprentice, Padawan Mal Fisto.” Daryas replied.  
Ahsoka’s face morphed into intrigue. “Are you perhaps related to an old Jedi by the name of Kit Fisto?” she asked, crouching slightly to be eye-level with the boy.  
“He was a great uncle, I believe.” Mal said, his voice a little distant. “He speaks to me sometimes, offering me guidance. He’s one with the Force.” Ahsoka gave him a sad smile and nodded in understanding, before standing and resuming her full height once more.  
“The information you came for is one of great importance, so I won’t keep you.” She addressed the two of them boldly, though the subject was doubtlessly delicate. Striding over to a chest in the far corner of the tent, she explained, “I have come across a second Vergance in the Force, similar to that of Anakin Skywalker. This Vergance surrounds a young human woman.” She handed Daryas an old scroll from the chest, which he regarded carefully. “This was recovered by an archaeology team on Tython around twenty standard years ago. It speaks of the fall of a great empire and a human with unparalleled power in the Force being discovered shortly after. I believe I have found whom the prophecy is referring to.”  
Daryas threw her a quizzical look. Muuns were not known for their whimsical beliefs in prophecy, but instead that of hard fact. “You want us to recover this human and take her back to the Temple on Coruscant?” he questioned. “Considering her age, she might not want to go.”  
“She must, Daryas.” Ahsoka pleaded. “I have foreseen a great darkness approaching and she is connected to it.” She led them out of the tent and into the now still desert. “Look for an old Clone Wars Juggernaut Tank – that is where she lives.”  
Daryas gave his word that he would commence the search and, with a bow, the Jedi parted ways leaving Daryas and Mal to trudge back through the sand toward the waiting Starship.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka Tano sat down in a meditative pose, casting her mind into the force. Her breathing slowed and objects around her began to float, the holocron by her bed started to open…  
“Hello Snips, it’s been a long time.” The voice behind her broke her trance and the objects crashed to the floor, smiling to herself she turned around and came face to face with Anakin Skywalker.  
“Hello Master,” she stood up and walked over to the shimmering force ghost. “I’m glad to see you’re back with the light. Why had it taken you this long to speak with me?” she sounded hurt, the ghost shifted slightly.  
“I didn’t think you’d want to see me, the last time we met I tried to kill you.” He sighed, looking down sadly.  
“you weren’t yourself, Master, Vader had total control. But I always knew there was good in you; I could feel it. So, don’t think for a moment I wouldn’t want to see you.” She reached out to place a hand on his shoulder but passed right through. “have you spoken to Luke and Leia? Your children.” She asked, curious. He nodded but didn’t reply, he began to pace up and down the small tent.  
“you aren’t safe Ahsoka I sense a dark force approaching. The woman on this planet must be protected at costs until she is trained. The Force is in chaos, it took a lot of effort for me to appear to you. Obi-wan, Yoda and I are holding back something, we don’t know what but it wants total access to the well of the Force. Be aware of the Unknown regions they hold a terrible…” Anakin suddenly faded away.  
“Master!” Ahsoka shouted into thin air, he was gone. She sat back down to try and re connect but the sound of a screeching engine overhead made her jump back to her feet. That’s not good she thought and ran outside.

*****

The sun was low in the sky and the _Silver Phoenix_ was still cruising across the empty desert towards one of the larger settlements. Master Daryas was flying only a little bit slower, the Force guiding his actions. Looking out over the empty expanse of desert he could only think of how much he missed his homeworld. Muunilinst was a beautiful world. Full of green forests, turquois blue seas and large impressive volcanoes. Daryas had grown up in the capital Harnaidan, a beautiful city with curving spires and classical architecture. The Muun’s were a contradictory species as they were highly numerate and enjoyed numbers to literature but also loved and revered their culture and heritage. As a result, their cities were an amalgamation of classical and skyrise architecture. Force users were few and far between amongst the Muuns with the last one being Darth Plagueis, the Sith master to Darth Sidious better known as Emperor Palpatine.  
The power in the Force was getting stronger, Daryas thought to himself, we must be near. As he approached the large settlement, he was suddenly dragged from his feeling by Mal leaping up and shouting “there it is, the Juggernaut!” With a flick of the controls the Muun had expertly landed the ship in front of the slow-moving Clone Turbo Tank and strode out into the desert.  
“stay in the ship Mal.” He said before leaving, “I’ll be back soon.” And with that he was pacing across the sand towards the now stopped tank. With a hiss the Juggernaut’s main door opened and a young woman stood in the way, looking the Muun up and down. She had black hair of a length just beyond her shoulders, a fairly typical human face with deep green eyes and a tanned completion which was to be expected from the environment in which she worked. She wore a black, figure-hugging jacket teemed with tight black trousers and shiny onyx knee high boots.  
“will you be moving your starship or will I have to run it over?” she didn’t seem to recognise the robes of the Jedi or query the fact that a Muun was all the way out here on the edge of the Unknown Regions.  
“I do apologise. I was wondering if we could talk.” He layered his voice with a hint of force suggestion and watched the reaction. She squinted slightly, as if she felt the slight push on her mind.  
“why would I want to speak to a Muun, what is the IBC doing out here anyway? It’s not exactly a profitable planet unless you’re buying ruined star destroyers.” She turned to go back into her vehicle. Daryas was confused. Most humans, even jedi of the species were susceptible to Force Suggestion but she just deflected it like it was nothing.  
“I am with the Jedi Order.” Daryas explained quickly to stop her leaving. “you have a great power in the Force, I need to talk to you.” She stopped, suddenly as still as stone. Daryas opened his mind out to her and was hit by a feeling over overwhelming fear.  
“leave Muun.” She said very quietly. “I don’t want to hurt you, but you wouldn’t be the first Jedi I’ve killed.” She walked back into the Tank and shut the door. Daryas stroked his chin in contemplation before walking back to the _Silver Phoenix_.  
The starship took off in the dying light. The last vestiges of the sunset glinting off the chromium hull. With a low growl the Ion engines took over from the repulsorlifts and the craft shot into the sky.

*****

Coruscant was impressive, end of. Thought newly appointed senator for Ryloth, Aanyyan Coccrasy. She meandered her way onto the balcony of her Senatorial apartment and looked out over the skyline. Her penthouse view gave her something which few citizens of the city ever saw, a stary sky; a look into the void. Being a child of Ryloth Aanyyan had an extremely poor upbringing. Having been born after the fall of the empire she hadn’t been a slave but with her planet in financial ruin she did not have much hope of an enjoyable existence. However, with the official formation of the Galactic Alliance, Ryloth along with other Outer-Rim planets was examined for any useful resources which would be beneficial in rebuilding the galaxy after a time of war. A discovery of Ryll, a form of spice, made Ryloth a more beneficial partner of the Alliance and was formally recognised as a member. That was twenty standard years ago when Aanyyan was only a youngling. Now the rare red skinned Twi’lek was on top of the world. Taking a sip from her wine she leant against the balcony, the sound of the airspeeders and skytaxies was interrupted by the voice of her unique droid Q-8.  
“Ma’am, I bring news of a terrible situation brewing on your homeworld. I received this transmission a few minutes ago, it appears genuine.”  
“play it.” Aanyyan had lost her Twi’leki accents over the years, replacing it with the clipped sound of a Coruscanti one despite speaking in Galactic Basic. The Droids chest mounted holo-emitter flickered into life and displayed an image of a large male Twi’lek. She recognised him as the planet’s ruler, Loas Raa.  
“Senator Coccrasy, I need to make you aware of a rising crisis on our planet. The increased price of the export of Ryll to the Imperial Remnant has been met with anger. You suggested this increase in price and now the Remnant is starting to make advances.” Aanyyan smirked, “I implore you to bring this up in the next senate meeting, the Remnant need to be kept in check by the alliance.” With a slight bow the hologram fizzled out and Aanyyan turned back to the cityscape.  
“will you require me any more tonight, Senator?” Q-8 asked.  
“No, you may go.” She said not turning around. Hearing the droids mechanical sound disappear into the depths of the apartment she downed her wine and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka looked up to see a ship speed overhead. The ship was of a design she had not seen before, an odd hybrid between a TIE fighter and a Y-Wing. The central body of the craft was similar to the Y-Wing but instead of a pair of engines towards the rear of the craft the ship had a single wing each side running the length of the fuselage in the shape of half a hexagon. The wings folded up vertically as the craft descended, landing a few metres away from where Ahsoka was standing. With a hiss the ship came to a complete stop and the cockpit opened. With only the fire in the centre of the collection of tents as illumination, the Togruta was unable to identify the figure walking towards her. With a familiar hum the figure ignited a crimson lightsaber, the tip grazing the sand, turning it to glass.

“you are a hard person to track down,” the distinctly male voice said, “but our old connection gave you away.” Ahsoka squinted, the voice sounded familiar but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. The figure lowered his hood to reveal a human male who looked…odd.

“Ezra?” she asked cautiously, not quite sure if that was the man who faced her as he would have to be in his sixties by now. Like I can talk, she thought, I’m in my seventies. Ahsoka ignited her white blades and moved into a defensive stance. “are you here to kill me Ezra?”

“It’s Darth Metus now and no, I’m here for the Vergance. Where is it?” Metus stopped pacing towards her and traced a semicircle in the sand in front of him with his lightsaber. His eyes glowed yellow in the darkness. “Tell me where it is, Ahsoka, or I will torture it out of you. And believe me I’ve become quite creative.” He flicked the tip of the crimson blade so it pointed directly at her face. “What shall it be?”

Ahsoka lunged for him with her righthand saber while her offhand blade parried his. He jumped backwards however and with a blast of the Force, the shards of glass shot towards Ahsoka. She quickly used her own mastery of the Force to bat them to one side and leapt at Metus. As she dropped towards him, she slashed down with both blades but he raised his own in response and for a second, she was perfectly balanced on his blade before she used the momentum to spring behind him and slice at his exposed back. Metus quickly swung his own blade back over his shoulder and parried the blow. spinning quickly, he brought his blade down in a slashing motion from left to right but was parried by Ahsoka’s offhand blad as she spun away from him, her back exposed for just a second as she brought her righthand blade round. The exposed back would be a mistake as Metus stretched out his hand and blue Force lightening blasted out of his fingertips and sent the Jedi flying into the sand. Metus reached out with his free hand and a wave of Force energy sent the Jedi’s lightsabers flying to him; placing them on his belt he slowly paced towards the smoking body.

“you cannot beat me, young one, tell me where the Vergance is.” he stooped over her, looking for a response, not noticing the build-up of Force energy underneath him. Ahsoka twisted and held out her hands toward the Sith and a huge blast sent him flying backwards. Careering through the air, Metus manipulated the Force to send him straight down towards the ground. Landing in a crouched position, he quickly ignited his lightsaber and ran at Ahsoka who pulled one of her lightsabers off his belt and it flew to her hand. The red and white blades clashed, illuminating the darkness. With the loss of one of her blades, Ahsoka switched from the twin bladed style of Jar’Kai to the more flamboyant (and in her case more well mastered) style of Form IV, Ataru. Spinning backwards out of the way, she moved into the ready position; standing side on, her arms open wide, blade in her right hand pointed at Metus. Metus on the other hand had switched to the more powerful Form V, Djem So; holding his blade with two hands, next to his chest. The two paced in a circle, watching the foot placements and feeling out with the force. Without warning, Metus snapped. A crimson blade screamed down from overhead and Ahsoka rolled backwards out of the way, however he stepped forward and brought the blade up from right to left but was dodged by a sidestep. Ahsoka flicked round and threw her right arm out as she spans to cut Metus in half but he twisted to the right, brought his own arm out and her ice white blade deflected off his blood red one. Continuing his twist, he brought his blade down from left to right, then right to left in a tirade of fast, powerful blows. With a lightening quick move, he deactivated his blade mid swing, leant back to avoid her swing and punched Ahsoka in the face, stunned she didn’t register him flipping over her head and only noticed the familiar hum too late before a red blade pierced through her chest. Her eyes widened in surprise; the Force had let her down. She hadn’t foreseen this. The blade deactivated and she looked down at the hole in her chest before collapsing to the sand. Gasping for breath she looked up at him, feeling her mind being pulled into the living Force.

“you’ll never win Ezra,” she coughed, “you’re a fool for believing in the Dark Side and you will lose…” and with that she disappeared, leaving only a set of robes in the sand. Darth Metus looked down at the puddle of cloth, and called her lightsaber to his hand. He placed it back on his belt and stalked towards her tent. He picked up the opened holocron and some intriguing looking papers from her chest and strode back to his starfighter, he didn’t need Ahsoka to find the Vergence he realised; it was powerful enough in the Force to detect. Powering up the starship he took one last look camp, pausing for a moment, wondering if what was left of Ezra could feel what he had done to his friend and ally. There was nothing; no anger, no pain, nothing. Turning his mind back to the task in hand he engaged the take-off sequence.

The starfighter was of a unique design created by Sienar Fleet Systems at the behest of Neelan-Si Kon. Known as the TIE Wraith, the vessel contained the Sygium Cloaking device from Darth Maul’s Scimitar. The pre clone wars technology had required an almost complete refit; however, the result was a perfect visual and sensor cloak; perfect for the Sith Lord to go undetected. It also was equipped with a battery of four kyber enhanced laser cannons and an underslung pod for Proton Torpedos. Known as Neelan-Si to the rest of the galaxy, Metus was an influential businessman who had taken over from the Trade Federation in negotiating trade routes and transporting cargo. The position had made him one of the wealthiest beings in the galaxy and gave him a prime position for manipulating governments and the Alliance at large. As the starfighter rose on its repulsorlift engines, the half-hexagonal wings folded down to a forty-five-degree angle beneath the fuselage and the Twin Ion Engines kicked in. With a jolt the ship shot forwards towards the mountains of star destroyers. Metus flicked off the weapon safety, he could sense another presence in the dunes; something elusive and clearly attuned to the Light Side. 

*****

The Chromium plated Nubian had just reached the edge of space when Daryas was engulfed in pain, collapsing off his chair he clutched at his head. Mal ran to the cargo bay to grab any medical supplies he could find. With the pain abating looked up to see a Force ghost of Ahsoka standing before him.

“Rescue the girl, Daryas, or the galaxy will be plunged into a darkness the likes of which have never been seen before.” The apparition faded when Mal ran through it.

“Master, I brought some Ryll for your head.” Mal said, crouching down next to Daryas. He waved him off, standing up slowly.

“I am all right, Mal, but we must return to the surface. The human woman is in trouble.” Leaping back into the co-pilot’s seat, Mal spun the ship around. “stretch out with your feelings my young apprentice. Feel the power of the Force that surrounds her.” Closing his eyes Mal breathed in deeply, slowing his heart rate. Suddenly the ship lurched to port slightly and the throttle was opened. Daryas looked down at his young padawan, the boy was flying the ship by instinct; not even looking where he was going. The ship dropped through the atmosphere and sped across the dunes once again, kicking up sand in its wake. Checking the scanner, Daryas saw that the Clone Juggernaut was close.

“Mal, get us alongside the Juggernaut. I will jump onto its roof…” he looked backwards; his eyes unfocused. “there is a darkness approaching. As soon as I am clear, make for orbit and stay there until I contact you. I will get the human.” The sleek Nubian cruised next to the fast rolling Juggernaut, Daryas left his cloak on his seat and walked out onto the extended boarding ramp; the wind buffeted his robes. Taking his lightsaber into his hand he summoned the Force and leapt onto the top of the Juggernaut. The J-type lurched violently skywards and with a blast from the Ion engines the craft shot up towards space. Using the Force to steady himself on the rolling frame of the vehicle, he ignited his lightsaber. With a hum the Amber blade pierced the blackness of night, illuminating Daryas’ face and the surrounding area. Reaching out with the force he sensed a darkness approaching, speeding across the desert. His ears suddenly detected the unmistakable high pitch scream of TIE engines over the low rumble of the Juggernaut. A hatch behind him opened and the woman climbed out, getting her footing she slowly walked over to Daryas.

“what the blazes are you doing here?” she shouted over the noise. “I thought I told you to leave?” The Muun nodded.

“you did; however, I am certain the Jedi aren’t the only interested party. There is a darkness out there.” She said nothing for a few seconds, scanning the emptiness behind the Tank.

“I sense it too.” She said quietly “a presence I have not felt since…” she tailed off; the screaming was getting louder.

Out of the darkness, bright green laser bolts suddenly shot towards the Juggernaut. Moving like a blur, Daryas spun his yellow blade and deflected the bolts away from the vehicle. The firing stopped suddenly and the noise of the engines was defining as the craft shot overhead. The Muun turned to see the Human woman had dropped back into the Juggernaut, he reached out to see what she was doing but was thrown, quite literally, when the brakes were activated. Falling to the floor his lightsaber skited out of his hand and bounced of the roof onto the sand below. With the hostile craft now illuminated by the forward lights, Daryas saw that it was descending onto the sand in front of the tank. The woman exited the tank and walked towards the craft, the pilot leaping out onto the sand. Daryas ran down the length of the tank, reaching out with his arm to call his lightsaber back to his hand. As he jumped through the air towards the hooded figure, time seemed to slow down and everything happened at once. The lightsaber flew into his hand and he ignited it, as he did so the hooded figure also activated a lightsaber and swung it towards the woman. Then time stopped all together. The lightsaber froze just before her face, Daryas froze mid-air. A ripple of the force passed through the air and everything went black.

Opening his eyes slowly, Daryas was greeted blue sky. Sitting up slowly, he reached out with his feelings; sensing nothing dangerous he stood up. A distance in front of him was the human female sat cross-legged in a meditative position. Shaking his head, his mind still foggy, the Muun walked towards the woman.

“what was that power? I have never seen anything like it.” She tilted her head towards him but remained sat with her back to him.

“An ancient Force trick perfected by Vaylin.” She said softly and calmly. The Muun’s bows tightened in confusion, but he didn’t question it. Instead he asked,

“So, who was he? The one who attacked us?”

“My old master. A powerful Sith.” This time Daryas was too confused not to speak up.

“I was under the impression the redeemed Anakin Skywalker defeated the last Sith, Sidious, on the second Death Star over Foughty years ago.” Sighing the Woman got up and turned to face him.

“The Sith are an ideology, a cult, a religion. They cannot be destroyed. If your Grand Master Luke thinks that then the new Jedi Order and the Galactic Alliance are both doomed.” She reached out and handed him his lightsaber. “it had good balance and a flawless crystal; I have to commend you.”

“Thank you, but may I ask what you know of lightsaber construction?” 

“My master had many, I was trained from a very young age. I became proficient in most forms of combat. I constructed my own saber at one point, but I destroyed it upon escaping my master’s control.” The holocomunicator at Daryas’ hip buzzed and upon activation, a small figure of Mal appeared in the flickering blue light.

“Master!” he said with some relief, “I’ve been attempting to contact you for hours. Will you be requiring an extraction?” Daryas looked at the woman,

“what is your name? I never got round to asking.”

“I don’t know my birth name; he gave me the name Elekris.” Daryas nodded,

“I am Jedi Master Daryas.” He said, “will you be coming with us to Coruscant?” she looked up at the tall Muun and nodded slowly.

“I will join you, Master Daryas. The Jedi order must be informed about my old master.” The stillness of the desert was suddenl pierced by the whine of a Nubian engine and the _Silver Phoenix_ skimmed over a dune and came down, landing just beside them.

“Pack your things Elekris, I doubt you’ll be back here again.” Daryas turned and strode on board the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating once a week from now on.  
> enjoy


End file.
